


Suposiciones

by KkuraInMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Minor Marco Bott, Pieck and Jean besties, Post-Canon, minor sasha blouse - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: Posterior a la guerra Jean y Pieck se vuelven amigos inseparables. Cuando Mikasa se va, Jean necesita a su nueva mejor amiga más que nunca.Un fanfic Jeankasa con un poco de PokoPiku y mucho JeanPiku POV
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Pieck Finger & Porco Galliard, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 12





	Suposiciones

Tocaron la puerta entrada a la media noche. Ella no esperaba visitas menos a una hora considerada imprudente para que alguien se presentara, aunque podría determinar por el golpeteo de la puerta de quien se trataba incluso con los ojos cerrados, era algo que se había vuelto habitual en el último tiempo. Pieck se levantó de la cama; dormía con un camisón que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, mangas largas porque a pesar de que era verano el invierno se acercaba raudamente y las noches lo sentían. Sus pies descalzos se movieron ágilmente y ligeros por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada. La oscuridad de la noche contrastaba con la pequeña lamparilla que encendió para iluminar el camino. Abrió la puerta con el cabello negro en una coleta baja y los ojos perezosos por las horas de sueño que habían sido interrumpidas, estaba tan cansada. Sonrió lánguidamente

**_-hola, Jeanbo._ **

El alto estaba parado en la entrada de la casa; cabello claro despeinado, ojos irritados, camisa semi abierta, usaba un abrigo para cubrirse de la fría ventisca. Miro a la chica de arriba a abajo y sonrió en forma de disculpa **_-No quería molestarte, pero…_**

Pieck suspiro dejando espacio entre su pequeño cuerpo y la puerta de madera oscura **_-Entra-_** sin ninguna otra palabra, Jean entró quitándose el abrigo que colgó en la percha que se encontraba frente al recibidor, miró su reflejo abatido en el espejo, se sacó las botas y desenfundo el arma que llevaba en la cadera dejándola al lado del jarrón de violetas, viejos hábitos que tardaban en morir o nunca morirán.

Pieck levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, él comprendió el gesto, se volvió a acercar a su abrigo sacando del bolsillo la pequeña y plateada petaca llena de licor ámbar que le quemaba la garganta, la agitó sutilmente delante de la chica. Pieck suspiro apagando la lámpara y caminando a oscuras ambos llegaron a la habitación arrojándose uno al lado del otro en la cama de dos cuerpos que tenía una manta con tonos lavanda, la habitación estaba perfumada con flores del mismo nombre que habían sido puestas sobre el velador.

Si otra persona los viera creería que eran algo más, Pieck incluso sospechaba que ya había rumores entre sus vecinos de cómo el comandante Kirstein venía cada noche a hacerle compañía a horas impías y se retiraba en la madrugada. Incluso la amable madre de Jean le había preguntado qué sucedía con su hijo cuando los rumores la alcanzaron. La verdad era que solo eran amigos. De alguna forma los dos encajaban para llenar los lugares que habían quedado vacíos por tantas pérdidas, no había momento en que no estuvieran juntos o no se visitaran, se entendían perfectamente. La belleza de pelo negro tomo la mano del chico y la apretó con fuerza, por la respiración de Jean sabía que eso era lo único que necesitaba su amigo por el momento. Si él quería hablar, hablaría. Miro hacia el frente y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco, el sueño venía a reclamar nuevamente su presencia. Los abrió de golpe al escuchar el sonido de la petaca metálica abrirse y a Jean tomar un sorbo. 

**_-Se fue-_** dijo repentinamente con la voz rota; Pieck comparó el sonido como un sollozo o el quejido lastimado de un animal

 ** _-Lo sé-_** respondió con comprensión. Ella había estado ahí en la mañana, cuando la denominada _"alianza"_ había despedido a Mikasa en el puerto con un grupo de supervivientes, la chica llevaba un lindo vestido color cielo que contrastaba con su piel pálida y cabello negro; Pieck nunca la había visto con un vestido, se veía adorable. La Ackerman había decidido ayudar a Kiyomi Azumabito con el asentamiento de su gente, de su pueblo, el pueblo que nunca había conocido; pero ya no tenía nada que perder, junto con Eren lo había perdido todo. Se despidió de sus camaradas y simplemente se marchó, callada y tranquila como su personalidad. 

Pieck y ella no se habían conocido tanto y no se consideran exactamente cercanas, pero de todas maneras le deseaba lo mejor, sabía de primera mano lo que era perder a alguien que adorabas. Porco había sido muchas cosas en su vida, tal vez no había sido tan obsesiva como había escuchado de Mikasa, pero también había estado enamorada profundamente y sabía que dolía; no podía imaginar que hubiera sido de ella si además no hubiera sido correspondida, si no hubiera tenido los hermosos recuerdos de momentos donde amó a Porco y fue amada de vuelta para mantenerse en pie, su pecho se contrajo ante el pensamiento.

 ** _-Me dejo-_** tomó otro sorbo mientras acariciaba la mano de Pieck con el pulgar

 ** _-Lo sé-_** repitió, aunque quería corregirlo se mordió la lengua. Mikasa no podría haberlo dejado porque nunca hubo nada más que amistad y camaradería; al menos esa es la información que obtuvo de Connie en sus conversaciones. Le agradaba hablar con él, conversar sobre lo que había sucedido en Ragako. Perdonarse había sido una sanación espiritual, un regalo para comenzar bien desde cero. El día que aliviaron el sufrimiento de su madre, ella estuvo presente y fue la primera en poner flores en su tumba. Pieck y su padre prometieron que siempre estarían para su amigo y porque no decirlo, le gustaba la manera tan ligera de Connie para hacerla reír, si hubiera tenido un hermano ese hubiera sido Connie, tenían el mismo humor idiota. 

Volvió a observar a Jean, estaba llorando de nuevo, la explicación de sus ojos rojos, se puso de lado en la cama y puso una mano sobre el pecho del chico, se acercó y lo abrazó. Como si este hubiera leído su mente, se limpió la nariz con la camisa y susurro **_-Le dije que la amaba, que no me dejara y lo hizo de todos modos-_** eso era información nueva para Pieck, a pesar de que no lo diría en voz alta, al menos no hoy cuando la herida estaba tan fresca para Jean, admiraba a Mikasa. No tenía por qué aceptar cargar con el amor de Jean si no sentía lo mismo, el amor unilateral nunca es bueno, tendría que hacerle ver al alto para que entendiera que no podía obligar a Mikasa a amarlo; si no ocurre en tantos años no ocurriría ahora solo porque estuviera emocionalmente vulnerable. Pero era su momento de llorar, de sacar todo afuera y las conversaciones vendrían después. Se mantuvo con la cabeza en el pecho de Jean escuchando sus acelerados latidos, con eso en mente volvió a caer dormida. 

El silencio era tranquilizador, Jean agito la petaca, ya no quedaba alcohol, debió traer algo más fuerte, no se sentía lo suficientemente mareado aun podía escuchar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. El día había sido una mierda absoluta y los anteriores habían sido aún peor; de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago. 

¿Por qué no pudo estar enamorado de Pieck? Ella era hermosa; su largo cabello negro coordinaba con sus ojos oscuros, su expresión amable era acorde a sus modales, olía bien, era comprensiva y tenía un cuerpo maravilloso; una bendición para cualquiera. Jean estaba seguro que muchos hombres y mujeres, matarían y hubieran matado por estar en su posición en estos momentos. En la cama de Pieck, observándola dormir, escuchando su suave respiración salir de su hermosa boca entreabierta, con su pequeño y femenino cuerpo apegado al suyo mientras él acariciaba su cabello. Si ella hubiera sido la mujer que él amaba probablemente la hubiera despertado a besos para hacerle el amor lentamente y sentirse dichoso de tener un ángel maravilloso entre sus manos. Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere y él de Jean anhelaba a Mikasa con intensidad. Las lágrimas volvieron a quemar sus ojos y cayeron siguiendo el recorrido hacia su barbilla, pasó su mano libre por su cabello y suspiro fuerte y profundamente. 

Contempló de nuevo a Pieck, esperaba que su mejor amiga pudiera encontrar a alguien que sanara su herido corazón, sabía lo destrozada que había quedado cuando perdió al ex portador del titán mandíbula, el mismo Jean la había consolado en secreto cada vez que Falco recordaba algo que Porco pensaba de Pieck y lo transmitía con felicidad, la dulce mujer solo sonreía y revolvía el cabello del pequeño guerrero agradeciendo por el gesto que en silencio le clavaba mil dagas al corazón. Se preguntaba cómo sería sentir que alguien te amaba de vuelta como Pieck había sentido alguna vez. Pero tal vez ese no era el destino de Jean Kirstein; si Pieck hubiera estado despierta le hubiera dicho que estaba hablando estupideces y lo hubiera golpeado, casi podía escuchar su voz diciendo _"vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame Jeanboy y tú vas a amar tanto otra vez que miraras hacia atrás y me dirás que tengo razón"_ acomodo un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja de Pieck y la cubrió con la manta; daría lo que fuera porque Pieck también encontrará lo que se merecía: un hombre que estuviera tan orgulloso de llamarla suya, que aceptaría su pasado y amaría su presente. 

Cerró los ojos y trato de igualar la respiración de su compañera, las imágenes volvían a su mente en un bucle infinito. Mikasa luciendo tan hermosa en aquella reunión que todos tuvieron en la tienda de té del ex capitán Levi. Como todos sonrieron disfrutando el buen momento, como Armin dijo que brindaran por Mikasa y su nueva vida, de lo traicionado que se sintió cuando parecía que todo el ex batallón 104 o lo que quedaba de él, sabía que la chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado se iría menos él. De su ataque de ira en contra del rubio y de cómo Connie le dijo que se declarara para que se convenciera de la triste realidad. Tragó con dificultad, tenía la boca seca, no debió haber bebido tanto y no podía ir por agua si no quería despertar a Pieck. 

A pesar de lo que todos pensaban por su personalidad de decir todo y nunca guardarse nada, no pudo hablar con Mikasa. Honestamente las palabras que quería decirle se quedaban atoradas en su garganta cayendo pesadamente hasta su abdomen, en momentos como estos se arrepentía de ser tan cobarde; en su joven corazón creía que si intentaba un poco más ella entendería lo que él sentía sin tener que decirlo, ¿acaso sus acciones no hablaban por él? por años puso a la pelinegra por sobre su propio bienestar, trato de entenderla y apoyarla en cada paso del camino aunque fuera difícil, pero no sabía que más darle, había entregado su corazón en bandeja y no había nadie que lo recibiera. 

Al único acuerdo al que había llegado su mente es que merecían una última conversación para decir todo lo que por años estuvo implícito, pero nunca se pudo decir, los sentimientos que eran demasiado tibios para quemar por sobre otros, como una suave flor que cae de un árbol a un campo de rosas, sentarse cara a cara, aunque sea a despedirse adecuadamente. No basta con decir que se está bien cuando los sentimientos te ahogan entre inviernos y veranos. Entonces, ¿Por qué no había podido hacerlo?

No se dio cuenta que su amiga había despertado y lo miraba con el ceño preocupado

- ** _¿Me dirás algo? -_** suspiro ** _\- al menos ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?_**

- ** _Nada_**

 ** _\- ¿Perdón?_** \- el tono sorprendido de la chica dejó las palabras bailando en el silencio de la noche, incluso la noche hoy había decidido no hacer sonido alguno, **_¿estaban las estrellas también tristes?_**

**_-Nada, no le dije nada._ **

Jean recordó el viento de la brisa del verano colándose por la ventana entreabierta, los suaves movimientos de la pálida cortina dejando entrar los esbozos del sol. El árbol de ciruelo que se levantaba imponente entre el techo de las casas vecinas saludaba con sus verdes hojas y hermosas flores.

Aquí estaba él, hace horas, la misma posición frente al escritorio de madera envejecida, el vaso de whisky a medio tomar, la hoja en blanco manchada con la esbelta caligrafía hecha con tinta negra _“Querida”_. La taza de té posicionada en una esquina dejando una mancha en la servilleta, el sentimiento de calma y melancolía _“Querida”_. Acaso ¿era tan difícil expresar sus sentimientos después de tantos años? Si no lo hacía, ¿podría seguir adelante? La carta con destino a Hizuru seguía con las mismas palabras de hace un rato manchando su pureza, el sol descendiendo en el cielo.

Las palabras y los sentimientos arremolinándose en su mente. Se preguntó si el cabello de su amada seguiría del mismo color en unos años o los rayos de plata empezarían a asomarse sin estar él cerca; ¿lo volvería a dejar crecer para que los mechones volvieran a enmarcar su pálido y delicado rostro? ¿En algún momento se le haría cada vez más difícil recordar la cara de Mikasa?, podía recordar el sentimiento, pero su rostro sería cada vez más esquivo en sus recuerdos, así había pasado con Marco, así estaba pasando con Sasha.

Luego de lo que paso con Eren, Jean se había convertido en un hombro de consuelo para ella, pero en vez de acercarse se habían alejado; esperaba que ella en su nueva vida encontrará algo mejor, tal vez un hombre que la hiciera sonreír, que acariciara su cabello en las noches de tormenta, con el que caminar de la mano mientras miraba la tranquilidad del mar, que encontrará genuinamente la felicidad que le correspondía y que le había sido arrebatada por tanto tiempo.

Jean suspiro, si fuera tan fácil transmitir las palabras de su cálido corazón a la carta de despedida que estaba sobre la mesa. El suave silbido de los pájaros volviendo a su nido, el cielo color celeste que apaga sus colores dándole paso al anochecer, las estrellas moviéndose hasta formar pequeños grupos en el cielo, le gustaba pensar que eran sus camaradas caídos, el más grande Marco, pero sin duda la más brillante Sasha. Se levanto de la silla incomoda trasladándose al sofá de color verde que adorna una esquina de la habitación, saca su mejor licor, la idea no era emborracharse solo darse valentía, irónico para alguien que peleo contra titanes. Poco a poco guarda los recuerdos inventados de una vida feliz y tranquila, mientras bebe otro sorbo y una lágrima resbala por sus ojos color avellana. La carta queda ahí, sobre la mesa con palabras que fueron difíciles de decir, pero la pluma pudo decirlas por él, una carta donde confesaba todo.

Pieck lo miró atónita, en algún momento había sacado una botella de vino y cigarrillos que estaban compartiendo sobre la cama. 

**_-A veces no se si eres tonto o muy ingenuo, tal vez es la mezcla de ambas. ¿Cómo sabes que leyó la carta? -_** fumo un poco con elegancia

**_-La deje sobre su ropa dentro de la maleta que llevaba en las manos_ **

La pequeña guerrera mordió el interior de sus mejillas y sonrió levemente, ¿cómo era tan idiota? le recordaba a Porco de una manera reconfortante; de cómo imaginaba cosas entre ellos que ni siquiera habían pasado tomando decisiones apresuradas, sus ojos lagrimearon un poco, qué bueno había sido tenerlo en su camino. Negó con la cabeza suavemente. **_-No la leyó-_**

 ** _-No me des esperanzas Pieck-_** dijo enojado

**_-Sabes que de todos soy la que menos te daría esperanzas, te hablo con hechos, no la leyó._ **

**_-Me dijo “Serás un excelente esposo y padre Jean. Eres un gran hombre y sé que encontrarás a alguien”. ¡Pieck!, se puede saber ¿por qué me golpeaste?_ **

La chica sonrió **-porque eres un tonto. Ella va a volver, solo deja que se reencuentre a sí misma, de todos nosotros es la que más lo merece-** Dejo con sus delicadas manos la copa de vino sobre el velador **_\- ¿Algo más que aportar a la conversación, Jeanboy? ¿o podemos dormir ahora? -_** Se acurruco en su lado de la cama y sintió los brazos de su compañero rodear su cintura, su cabeza enterrada entre su cabello negro.

Pieck había perdido a la persona que más amaba. Jean ahora también, sinceramente deseaba que al menos el chico tuviera una segunda oportunidad, la que ella no podría tener, aunque quisiera, la que aún se encontraba esperando ilusoriamente mientras pasaban los días; pero la persona que había querido no volvería nunca. 

**_\- ¿No podrías haber despertado antes y decírmelo? me duele la cabeza y los ojos de tanto llorar-_** Jean sintió la pequeña risa burlesca de la chica, poco a poco sus respiraciones se igualaron y cayeron ambos profundamente dormidos; Jean soñando con una hermosa muchacha de rasgos asiáticos, fuerte y poderosa de cabello negro; Pieck recordando al valiente chico de cabello rubio y personalidad fuerte que había adorado. Ambos esperando que los días de sufrimiento pasen, ambos siendo felices, aunque sea en sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir algo así hace mucho. Recicle muchos borradores así que espero este bien.   
> Lo dejare como un one shot pero mi primera idea es hacer 2 finales: uno Jeankasa feliz y otro Jeanpiku feliz porque amo a mis dos parejas favoritas. Así que posiblemente agregue más capitulos.   
> Gracias por leer, sus comentarios son muy bonitos. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for writing in Spanish but is my first language (actually I speak 4) and is so difficult for me thinking good synonyms or non-repetitive phrases for my stories in English. Thanks for translating to read, I appreciate it a lot.


End file.
